1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of networking. More specifically, the present invention relates to multi-protocol data classification using on-chip content addressable memory (CAM).
2. Background Information
The continued proliferation of digital communication devices, including personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and cellular- and PCS-based telephones, as well as the proliferation of associated data communications networks such as the Internet, have enabled as well as promoted the global exchange of electronic data. As technological advancements continue to be made in the field of data communications, the volume and complexity of data exchanged locally and globally via communications networks such as the Internet similarly continue to increase. For example, real time audio and video streaming over networks requires very large amounts of bandwidth as well as the utilization of complex encoding and decoding algorithms. Simple network applications such as on-line commerce and electronic mail, on the other hand, generally require only small amounts of bandwidth, but nonetheless encompass a large portion of network data transmissions.
As the volume and complexity of data transmitted throughout the various networks continues to grow, the likelihood of encountering mischievous attacks such as denial of service attacks from unfriendly sources becomes more likely. To thwart such attempts before they occur, devices known as firewalls are often utilized to effectively hide devices sharing a network with the firewall from potentially untrustworthy external sources. In order to differentiate between data communicated from the various trustworthy xe2x80x9cinternalxe2x80x9d sources and the untrustworthy xe2x80x9cexternalxe2x80x9d sources, the firewall often inspects the source address of the data packet to determine the identity of the data packet source. The firewall then typically blocks passage of the data into the network from sources deemed untrustworthy, and passes data from sources deemed trustworthy. Although important, these data inspections unfortunately can be time consuming, especially in networks with operating frequencies at and above 10 Gigabit/second.
Furthermore, as the amount of data on the Internet continues to increase, new uses for that data are continually being introduced. For example, with the popularity of Internet based e-commerce, many companies are now requiring individuals to provide personal and/or demographic information before being allowed to complete the requested transaction. In hopes of recouping revenue, many more companies are beginning to collect and ultimately sell web-related statistical information such as user browsing habits, web sites visited, and so forth. In order for this data to prove useful, however, it needs to be classified prior to being analyzed. Given the enormous volumes of such data that is currently in existence classification has proven extremely slow and difficult to accomplish